


For My Dearest Friend: Jane Black (code name)

by whovian1243



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCK, Her favourite book series, Skulduggery Pleasant AU, based on us, yeah i wrote this for my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian1243/pseuds/whovian1243
Summary: For a friend, no pressure to read, it's interesting and well written though! Please





	1. Chapter 1

23:46, Tuesday 16th December 2014. Bariloche, Argentina.  
Sweat tore down Sarah’s face as she brandished her hand toward the snarling hybrid standing in the way of the Argentinian Sanctuary’s front door. She summoned the last of her strength, shadows curling around her wrist as her coworker and best friend Angie swept her arm toward the sky, calling on her Elemental powers to expose the beast’s stomach. The shadows formed a black spear, whipping through both air and flesh as the animal let out a blood-curdling howl, entrails flying everywhere, and the two women landed on the ground, covered in perspiration and dark ichor.  
“That was tough.” The Australian Necromancer touched down, wiping her brow. “Let’s not do something like that again, Ang?”  
“Come on, that was exhilarating!” Angie replied. “You’re just lazy.”  
Sarah sighed, and shook her head. “Just not looking forward to the spiel with the Argentinian Government, which I have to try and diplomat in Spanish.”  
“Fair enough.”

“Gracias. Eres, um, eres, wait no, it’s usted es amable.” She smiled, hoping they’d take pity on her rather terrible language skills and not revoke the payment they’d just made the pair.  
The Grand Mage looked at her with faint disapproval etched onto her face, but waved her hand in a clear dismissal.  
“Phew,” Sarah sighed. “Gracias.”  
Angie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Foyer. Sarah gave a last nod of respect, before she vanished around the corner and the Grand Mage gave a sigh of her own.  
“Dude, we weren’t done!”  
“Yes, we were. Come on, man, we have to catch the plane.”  
“Wait, plane? You’re not flying us?”  
Angie raised her eyebrow. “I’m exhausted, and we have to meet our next client in Norway tomorrow. You honestly expect me to manage that?”  
Sarah sighed. “I guess not, but we’d better be in first class. I am never doing economy again, I’m telling you.”  
“We’re in business. Shut up and drive us to the airport.”

“I hate talking to the natives.” Sarah muttered, belted into the plane.   
“Yeah?” Angie responded, turning her head to face her friend.  
“I really should know my languages better. Maybe if we split the job, I learnt some and you learnt others? Like Spanish? I don’t know how to speak Spanish for fuck’s sake.”  
“Calm down, but, okay. You’re better at languages than I am, but I can try and help out somewhat.”  
“Cheers.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW ARABIC GOOGLE TRANSLATE FORMATTED WEIRD SO I COPIED IT OFF SOME TRANSLATE SITE IT PROBABLY SAYS GRAND MAGE BANANA FOR ALL I APOLOGISE

9.25, Friday 26th June 2015. Melbourne, Australia.  
“You said you were going to help me with languages.”  
“I was. I just never got around to it. Don’t be mad, this could be good for us.”  
“Hah! Another person tagging along behind us, just so they can talk about our adventures? We probably have to look after them, too, oh god this is the worst idea in the world!”  
“It’ll be fine. Anyway, I’ve got here that his name’s Corban Jury, he’s 153 years old, he’s an Adept, Linguistics is his chosen profession-“  
“Only cause he’s fucking useless in a fight,”  
“Shut up! Anyway, he’s the Aussie Sanctuary’s best linguist. He should be fine, don’t you dare make him feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.”  
“He is.”  
“Shhh!!”

Corban was tall and dark haired, with the faint twang of a New Zealander.   
“Say fish and chips for me,” were the first words out of Sarah’s mouth.  
Angie rolled her eyes. “Sorry. She’s a bitch, don’t take it personally. She’ll warm on you, and vice versa. We’re incredibly grateful for the help you’re providing.”  
“Now that’s true. If I ever have to speak Welsh again I’m going to cry.” Sarah muttered.  
Corban looked up, taking this moment to say something.   
“Oh! Welsh isn’t that hard, you’ve mainly got to work your way around the inordinate amount of consonants and-“  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, interrupting his spiel of language tactics. “Can you hold your own in a fight?”  
“Uhh, kind of? Not as well as you guys, I mean, you’re the incredible Arbiter Corps, but I can fight.”  
“Good.” Sarah turned away, rolling her eyes. Angie hit her.  
“That’s really nice to hear, Corban. We’re so grateful for the help you’re giving us.”  
Corban nodded, a half-smile on his face, and walked out of the room, shoulders hunched.  
“He’s too shy.”  
Angie rounded on her friend, exasperation clear on her face. “How in the hell can you possibly know he’s shy?”  
“His posture. He always waited until there was a pregnant pause to say something, and he made sure to flatter us far more than was necessary.”  
Angie rolled her eyes. “Stop fucking pretending to be Sherlock. It’s unattractive.”  
Sarah smirked, and looped her arm around Angie’s neck. She bent down to press her nose to the Elemental’s temple, and whispered, “At least I don’t care what the hot guy thinks of me.”  
Angie slapped her, and stalked out of the room the same way Corban left.  
“Don’t worry, I think he’s hot too.” Sarah listlessly mumbled to the empty room, before turning on her heel and heading the opposite way to the others.

It was in Djibouti that Corban really became useful. Arabic wasn’t a really hard language to learn, but the pronunciations of characters that all looked ridiculously similar wasn’t Sarah’s strong point.  
“كلمة إنجليزية“  
“What?” Angie gaped.  
“I think it means thank you?”  
“No. It doesn’t.” Corban said, and stepped up. He spouted off a fluent, cohesive essay of words, and Grand Mage تمامًا وهو looked impressed.   
Corban smiled, and Angie made a little sound next to Sarah.  
Before she could comment, Angie flipped her off subtly and continued gazing, love-struck, at the boy in front of them.  
Corban turned around, and said, in English, “We’re free to go. They said to come back anytime, and gave us some food for the journey home.”  
Sarah bristled. “They never did that for me!”  
“They did. You just never understood them.”  
Corban walked out of the room, leaving a pissed off Sarah behind for Angie to console.   
“It’s alright, calm down, he uses magic to know these things, it’s all good, shush.” Angie kept a spiel of comforting words going as they brushed out the hall, and grasped hands when Angie started to concentrate on flying them halfway across the continent.

“He can hold his own in a fight, I’ll grant him that.”  
“Why are you so against him?” Angie muttered quietly, shutting her book.  
“Before he came, I don’t know man, it was just us? The two of us against the world, you know. I liked that.”  
Angie smiled, looking down at her hands. “Thanks, and I do miss it too, but his skill-set is useful. You know this, Sarah.”   
“I know, I did suck at Finnish.”  
“And Russian. And Hungarian. And every single other Slavic language.”  
“Shut up!”  
“And Portuguese, you couldn’t even master Spanish.”  
The pair laughed, and embraced in a long-overdue hug.  
“Love you, Ang.”  
“Love you too, you selfish fuck.”


End file.
